Creatures
Creatures is the third chapter of the manga Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman by Yu Kinutani, the chapter was released in October 1999 in the magazine Kodashana. Synopsis The chapter begins with a continuation of Amon's destruction having now spread to much of Europe, the commander of the Vatican now stands in awe at his once proud Vatican having been melted into near nothing, he starts to question why he was left alive and starts shooting the humans who had been fused into Amon, before he comes across his second in command who had been fused into Amon alongside a mass of computer equipment. He mocks his former master by calling him an idiot, the commander now having gone insane shoots him in the head several times. Over in Egypt Amon confirms his true intentions in hunting down the one responsible for imprisoning him in Fudo's body, Satan. Over in India, Dosu-Roku continues his argument with the Bonds of Hinduism who try to stop him from doing anything brash and futile calling him reckless, this annoys him and he calls fourth three Devilmen which were apparently some of the strongest and noblest of them all, Roku tells them that it was not recklessness but a matter of duty. Each of the Devilmen give their reasons for siding with Roku, he tells the Bonds that he planned to fuse with them to beat Amon and save Akira Fudo. This leaves all but the leader of the Bonds silent in shock, Roku continues to shout at the Bonds as Mico tries to talk to him however he shouts over her until Mico slaps him, She warns him not to become a Devilman in case he ended up with a disfigured body like hers, and she starts to cry but Dosu-Roku stops her crying when he says he saw her as beautiful. He then goes over to Meriken-Jo and fails to say anything but his best friend says that he would fuse next after Dosu-Roku. He turns to the three Devilmen and asks if they were ready they reply by killing each other to ensure Dosu-Roku would have the consciousness over the body, and with their dieing breath start to fuse together, Despite showing his first signs of fear, Dosu-Roku runs at the fusing group and impales himself on a horn which under normal situations would kill him but instead he successfully fuses with the mound. Over at the Atlantic OceanAtlantic Ocean Amon glides along the water continuing his hunt for Satan. The water around him suddenly evaporates and the fully formed version of Dosu-Roku shows himself to Amon. Characters *Dosu-Roku: The main protagonist of the story, he confesses his love to Mico before fusing with several other Devilmen to create a fusion strong enough to defeat Amon. *Amon: The demon that had initially fused with Akira Fudo, now released he hunts for the one who placed him in the humans body. *Mikiko Kawamoto: A female Devilman who deeply cared for Dosu-Roku who unknown to her actually loved her. *The Bonds of Hinduism: An ancient group of Devilmen who aid the Devilman Corps via their telepathy. *Meriken-Jo: Dosu-Roku's best fr.eind he followed Roku through the worst of times. *Elite Devilmen: A group of the three purest Devilmen who sided and later fused with Dosu-Roku to try and rescue Akira. **Eagle Devilman: One of the three who fuse with Dosu-Roku and join with him, he has the most dialouge of the three. **Ox Devilman: One of the three who fuse with Dosu-roku and join with him. **Lion Devilman: One of the three who fuse with Dosu-Roku and join with him. *Akira Fudo: The human who had sucsesfully fused with Amon and become Devilman. *The Vatican Commander: The head of Italy's Demon Busters, he goes insane after the Vatican collapses. *Vatican Technician: The commander's second in command, he is fused into Amon and is later killed by his former master. Category:Chapters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman Chapters Category:Amon (Manga)